A Fine Day For Dancing
by snoopctm
Summary: At Fred and Violet's wedding, Nurse Crane reflects on her life and the guests, and makes an effort to cheer up a sad curate.


**_This is my response to my-little-yellowbird's CtM Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. The challenge was to write about a character you don't know well, or maybe don't like. I had originally chosen Nurse Crane, but later thought I would like to write about Tom as well, so I wrote about both!_**

It was a good day for a wedding, if there ever was one. Although Phyllis Crane had never married and never expected to, she enjoyed attending weddings. Even a devoted hard worker like herself could appreciate a few hours off for a celebration, and she enjoyed the company of her newfound community amongst the nuns, nurses and friends of Nonnatus House.

It had been a fine, simple ceremony, and the reception was just as simple. A small refreshment table, hovered over by the ever-present Sister Monica Joan, served as one boundary for the makeshift dance floor, as music played and guests mingled and couples danced. Standing on the sidelines, Phyllis watched with mild amusement. It seemed she had spent her life surrounded by couples, and although she had experienced her share of loneliness, she was content to remain unattached.

Here, the new Mr. and Mrs. Buckle made the rounds, greeting their guests with Fred's usual boisterous energy and Violet's quieter but still enthusiastic demeanor. While not usually the introspective type, Phyllis was often intrigued by weddings, thinking about what makes a couple and why particular individuals would choose to marry. It intrigued her that the two other couples present had been married in the same church, and several of the guests here had attended the previous weddings as well.

Nurse Noakes, whom Phyllis had only recently met but seemed a personable woman, stood with her husband, Sergeant Noakes, and their young son, choosing like herself to watch from the sidelines rather than dance. Young Timothy Turner stood with Sister Julienne, laughing at some unheard joke as they watched his parents dance.

The Turners were a curious couple, she thought, though obviously happy. Phyllis had heard their story, of course. Sister Julienne had told her shortly after she had arrived at Nonnatus House. Apparently, the convent life wasn't ideal for Mrs. Turner, and she seemed quite content now in her husband's arms as they casually waltzed and engaged in happy conversation. Life was good for the doctor's wife now, although this woman was more than just the doctor's wife. Phyllis had underestimated Mrs. Turner, she had to admit, and seeing her working alongside her husband at the maternity home had made the older woman realize what an excellent nurse the former nun was. One of these days, perhaps she should tell her that, Phyllis thought.

Now that the subject was in her mind, she realized that she herself wouldn't have been suited for the nun's life, either, although she felt an odd kinship with the sisters now after having spent the better part of the past year at Nonnatus. She'd never worked so closely with nuns before, but she had grown to appreciate their skill and care in their work. Glancing over at Sister Julienne again, Phyllis considered the sisters and how, like herself, they had lived lives devoted to a calling. The difference was that their devotion included strict rules and particular vows to God, and that wouldn't do for Phyllis. She didn't have a problem with God exactly. She was fine with Him, but for the most part, she would rather mind her own business and let Him mind His own. Still, her life as a nurse was a commitment in itself, and it was one she never regretted making.

Funny, she thought, to be thinking about the Man Upstairs just as she glanced to her right and found herself standing next to one of His representatives—Mr. Hereward, the curate. He was a friendly and handsome young fellow, but particularly sad of late. Even Phyllis had noticed this, although she didn't normally try to concern herself with matters of the heart. She had to ascribe his somber moods to his broken engagement to Nurse Franklin, who she noticed was standing on the other side of the room next to Nurse Mount, both with rather distant expressions on their faces.

It wouldn't do to be so gloomy on a festive day like this, Phyllis thought. She wasn't in the best position to cheer up the distracted nurses across the way, and she reasoned that it was perhaps best to leave them to their thoughts at this point. Her immediate neighbor, however, was another matter. With a small smile, she looked up at the sullen curate.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hereward." She greeted him as cheerfully as she could manage. "Fine day for a wedding, wouldn't you say?"

Mr. Hereward shook his head slightly as if to snap out of a daydream. Turning his head, he smiled back. "Yes," he replied. "A very fine day." He nodded in the direction of the newlyweds, who were now happily dancing nearby. "A privilege to perform the ceremony for friends."

"They look a happy couple." Then, noticing Mr. Hereward's downcast expression at her words, Phyllis tried to lighten the mood. "They certainly dance well. Fred has quite the flair for dancing, it appears."

Surprisingly, his frown only increased at this comment, and his reply was unexpected.

"Fred taught me to dance, last year. I never had reason to learn before, until, well…" He glanced over at Nurse Franklin then, his eyes not meeting hers.

Phyllis's eyes widened. "I see."

"It's a skill I won't have much use for now, I suppose" he added.

At this, Phyllis was at a loss, but only for a moment. Watching the dancing couples, she saw them slow as the song ended and the record was changed. Suddenly, as the dancers resumed their pace, she had an idea. The slight smile returned to her face.

"Well, would you consider a slightly more… mature dance partner?"

He stared at her, not quite stunned but certainly surprised.

"I promise I won't step on your toes," she added, maintaining her smile.

At this, he couldn't help but smile back. Then, stepping forward slightly, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Nurse Crane?"

Phyllis grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hereward."

She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor, with considerably more enthusiasm than he had displayed just minutes earlier. Phyllis was glad. She hoped that, just for a few minutes, Mr. Hereward would be able to enjoy the day. It was a fine day for a wedding indeed, and a fine day for a dance.


End file.
